Elsword: Love Tales
by JapanLover4ever
Summary: Any Elsword pairing which you love or like, will all be able to show their love here. Whether you like all pairings or love a certain one,all will be included You can include you favourite pairing and It'll be included, be it Playable character or a NPC. So enter this Book of Elsword Love Tales. -Accepting Pairings- Current Tale: Ch.3 - LK x CEm - Love Code
1. Dear Seris

**_Well, This is my first Elsword Fanfiction, but hopefully not my last. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not Elsword, nor will I own it in the near future. It is the ownership of Kill3rCombo and KoG_**

* * *

_LEGEND_

''Talking'', **Letter**

* * *

**_ Elsword: Love Tales _**

**_Pairing: RenaXRaven_**

**_Chapter 1: Dear Seris / Letters To Heaven_**

* * *

**Dear Seris,**

**Life's changed considerably for me.**

**Everything changed so much and It's much better now for me. I'm surrounded by Companions, friends, allies, so many people I cherish close to my heart.**

**But there's one spot that will never be filled.**

**I know you're gone and I'm not really sure why I'm writing this letter to you, because you're gone now. But there's a part of me which is still hoping you can read this, but you really can't, can you?**

**At least I can hope.**

Raven paused and sighed. He put down the pen and raked a hand through his black hair, head bowed.

''Why am I still wishing this?'' He murmured, looking at the letter in his hand. He stared at it for a few seconds before sighing and picking it up.

''Raven! Lunch is ready!'' A cheery voice called and the door opened.

''Rena. I'll be right down.'' He stood up, letter still in his flesh hand. Rena saw it and tilted her head.

''Oh? What's that?'' She asked, bending over to look at it closer.

''Ah, it's nothing!'' Raven tried to hide it, but Rena snatched it. Her eyes quickly skimmed through it, a mischievous grin on her lips. But as she read it, the grin left and her eyes softened.

''Oh, Raven,'' She whispered. Raven looked to the side, resting his hand on his sword.

''It's nothing really, but I just can't help myself. It's always in my head, to write something to her. I won't let myself forget about my thoughts for her and I just had to write it…'' He sighed again, looking to the ground.

''Finish it.''

''Huh?'' He looked up, staring blankly at the smiling Elf.

''Finish it and send it to her.'' She replied simply, holding the letter out again.

''B-but she's dead. I can't send it..''

''Well, us Elves believe that if you write a letter to someone in heaven and burn it, the letter will reach them.'' Rena explained, holding out her hands in an attempt to sign her explanation.

''Y-you think so?'' He asked. She nodded and placed it in his normal hand.

''Come on. I'll save you some lunch, go finish it off.'' She gave him a large smile and walked out, ladel still in hand.

Raven looked after her, before going to the desk and writing again.

**I'm really happy here, Seris. I won't be happier now, because you're not here, but the rest of the gang- Aisha, Elsword, Chung, Ara, Elesis, Eve…**

He looked behind him and smiled.

**…_And Rena._**

**Don't worry about me, because I'm happy and I want you to be happy as well, so I will try to move on and try to forget the bad memories. Thanks to a certain person. **

He finished off the letter and struck a match, walking to the window and holding it to the letter. It caught flame and disintegrated quickly, the ashes floating off.

''I hope you get the message, Seris,'' He murmured.

**You know how I said you've left a hole in my behind that no one can fill?**

He smiled and killed the flame, before going inside, the last words echoing in his mind.

**I think Rena can be the one to fill it.**

**-Love, Raven.**

* * *

_**Well, that was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, so please take the time to review if you can!**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**Reviews, Favourites and Follows are greatly appreciated!**_

_**-Japan (Or Aya)**_


	2. I'll Protect You

_**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They really make me happy to read guys! Anyway, this Pairing was requested by AishaElementalMaster who is a good friend of mine. I can't play Elsword, so I had to research about the information below. I'm sorry if there's anything wrong. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, nor will I own it in the future, near and far. It is the rightful ownership of KoG and Kill3rCombo.**_

* * *

_LEGEND_

''Talking'', _Thinking, Attacks, _**_Flashback_**

* * *

**_Elsword: Love Tales_**

**_Pairing: Lord Knight and Elemental Master_**

**_Chapter 2: I'll Protect You_**

* * *

''Hm, so who's left now?'' Aisha asked, holding onto her staff tightly.

They were in the dungeons, trying to find Ran. They had been separated from Rena and the others by the enemies which had swarmed them. They stayed back to fight them off whilst the Knight and Magician carried on.

''Well, we need to go to fight Ran now.'' The lord knight informed her, stretching quickly.

''Okay, let's go. I'm gonna beat him!'' The mage grinned, before she heard a scoff.

''Don't go around like that. He's probably extremely difficult to fight with us two, let alone going solo.''

''Oh…'' Aisha pouted and looked away. To be honest, she missed the old Elbaka. He would be willing to mess around and argue with the female every second of the day, until Rena yelled and silenced them both. But now he'd taken the traditional path of the red Knight and immediately became serious.

Then again, Aisha became serious as well, but that didn't mean that she didn't want to enjoy moments with him. Because she…

Well, loved him.

She began to walk ahead to the next section of the dungeon, collecting her thoughts.

''_**Elsword!'' Rena called over, donned in her Sniping Ranger outfit. Aisha stood beside her, reading her book.**_

''_**Oh, hey Rena. What's up?''**_

''_**Well, we decided to hit the beach for a bit, since we've been fighting so much. Do you wanna join us?''**_

_**Elsword grinned. ''Of course! Let me just get my kit and we can go.''**_

''Aisha! Focus!''

''Huh?'' Aisha blinked before noticing the demon in front of her and whacking him away with her staff.

''_Armageddon Blade!''_ He yelled, his sword growing considerably in size. He began slashing at the Demons around him more, sweating slightly from the effort.

''_Lightning strike!''_Aisha called and shot a fireball. A storm then appeared and pushed the demons away, dealing damage.

_**Aisha sighed as she read her book, learning about the different elemental magic she longed to learn. Lightning, Shadow, Light, many which she wanted to perfect as well. Rena sat beside her in a bikini whilst the mage donned a swimsuit one-piece, her hair in a ponytail.**_

''_**Come on, Aisha, put that book down and enjoy yourself!''**_

''_**Rena, I need to carry on with my studies if I want to get my full powers back. Anyway, I don't like the sea. It gets in my mouth and its way too salty.'' Aisha complained, looking at her over the edge.**_

''_**Hm, fine, where's Elsword by the way?'' The elf asked, looking around her.**_

_**Aisha scoffed. ''I don't care about that stupid kid, Rena.'' She replied, curtly, before she was interrupted by Rena.**_

''_**Wait, that's him!'' Aisha rolled her eyes and tried to focus on her books, but suddenly, she could hear whispers from the surrounding people. Specifically the girls.**_

''_**Woah, he's hot.''**_

''_**I know, right?''**_

''_**Kya, so handsome!'' **_

_**The purple haired immediately closed her book, wanting to catch the hot boy everyone was talking about. She looked at the direction everyone else was and her jaw dropped.**_

_**In front of everyone else, the subject of the girls was…**_

_**ELSWORD?!**_

_**Aisha frowned and couldn't help thinking the girls were being mind-controlled. Elsword? Hot and handsome? Please, like that can happen.**_

_**Even so, she couldn't help but glance at the redhead again.**_

_**He was wearing red shorts and he was grinning in a… hot way. He was shirtless which meant that she could see the toned skin of his stomach, the abs from all the training. **_

''_**Wait a minute, don't tell me I'm…!'' She murmured, hands flying to her cheeks. She immediately felt heat from them and groaned, catching Rena's attention.**_

''_**What's wrong, Aisha? Got a crush?'' She teased, which earned a sharp glare.**_

''_**N-no!'' She argued before stopping. Did she just… stutter?!**_

''_**I-I need to go get a drink!'' She yelled and ran off, hands still clasping her cheeks. Her thoughts were messed up except for two which stood out clearly.**_

_**Elsword was hot and she was falling for him.**_

The girl immediately shook her head as she felt her cheeks heat up again before she shot a large fireball at the demons surrounding. However, she saw even more surround her and she growled in annoyance. However, she didn't notice the much larger demon approaching her from behind. He raised his sword in glee and was about to bring it down.

''Aisha!'' Elsword yelled out to her. He slashed at the small group surrounding him and he quickly pushed her out of the way. She tumbled to the side, unharmed and saw the large demon which was about to attack her. It swung his weapon down and using his enlarged sword, Elsword blocked it. They engaged in a fierce battle. Elsword jumped up and swung his sword at the demon but got hit back into the wall harshly.

''Elsword!'' Aisha cried out, shooting another _Lightning Strike _into the surrounding demons. The redhead fell and immediately got back up, charging again. He swung again, hitting the demon and inflicting a wound. However, it was shallow and he was just slammed into the ground, crying out in pain. Aisha bit her lip as she saw her love get beat up and tried her best to defeat the demons as quick as possible so that she could aid him. Unfortunately the demons just swarmed her and she could feel her mana grow weaker.

''Guys!'' A voice yelled out and Rena, Raven and the others burst in.

''Guys, help me with these demons!'' She yelled, trying to get released from their hold. The deadly chaser brought out his silver shooters and shot the demons holding her, so that she could escape. She immediately ran to Elsword, Rena and Eve already crouching besides him.

''He is injured badly, but I have already initiated a health restoration potion onto him.'' Eve informed, getting up with Oberon and Ophelia tagging behind. Aisha blurted out quick thanks before kneeling besides him and holding his hand.

''Should I leave him to you?'' Rena asked and the mage nodded. The Grand Archer smiled before engaging besides the others.

''Elsword, are you okay?'' She asked, feeling him stir. He opened his eyes blearily and furrowed his eyebrows.

''Ai…sha?'' He muttered. The female smiled and nodded, tears collecting in her eyes.

''Yeah. I was so worried about you, Elsword…'' She whispered. Elsword smiled and raised a hand to her cheek, wiping away the unknown falling tear.

''Don't cry, Aisha. I don't like seeing you upset. Because I…'' He trailed off, looking to the other side. He clutched Aisha's hand and slowly sat up.

''Elsword, don't strain yourself!'' She started but her other hand was clasped.

''Aisha… I'm sorry if I've made you angry all of these times, because I really care about you and I don't want to see you feeling down.'' Aisha blinked eyes wide. The Lord Knight looked down, his cheeks slightly flushed.

''I-I think I…'' He couldn't find the right words to say it. Aisha immediately got what he was trying to say and started crying.

''Aisha?!'' He asked, looking bewildered.

''Y-you Elb-baka, I love you too!'' She whimpered and Elsword stared at her, before giving her a large smile and hugging her.

''I'm so happy I got to join teams with you, Aisha.'' He told her, earning a smile.

''Me too, Elsword.''

''Guys! We're done over here!'' Chung called and the two started to get up and supported one another to the next stage and defeated Ran.

As a couple.

* * *

_So next up is Raven and Eve so I will soon be up with it! Thank you __Helringo, Rinkushudo, AishaElementalMaster, Vayne358, Elesia, Arrow-chan3 and Alice-Neko321 **for reviewing!**_

_**I hope you've enjoyed it!**_

_**Reviews, Favourites and Follows are greatly appreciated!**_

_**-Japan/Aya**_


	3. The Queen And Commander

**_Thank you for the reviews guys! And when I went on the stats, I saw I've gotten 463 views! Thanks you so much! Now, here is a Pairing which was requested by Vayne358! Vayne, you're a great guy! But you did reject the CBS X BM which I took so long to write...(Sweat sweat) So here's the Chapter!_**

**____****Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, nor will I own it in the future, near and far. It is the rightful ownership of KoG and Kill3rCombo.**

* * *

_LEGEND_

'Talking'', _Thinking,_ **Sound Effects**

* * *

_**Elsword: Love Tales**_

_**Pairing: Code Nemesis x Veteran Commander**_

_**Chapter 3: The Queen And Commander**_

* * *

The Elgang had finally defeated the Combat Nasods and were preparing their objects to leave Altera and carry on with the journey. They were aiming to leave by noon so that they didn't have to travel through the night and make sure they could get as far as possible as quick as possible. Eve hadn't had much to prepare so she decided to check any notifications and information on her console.

''Moby and Remy's status, mana at full power, insufficient equipment obtained, I need to go to an Equipper store…'' She murmured, hand sliding through the contents. She moved her hand across the screen and a notification popped up. She frowned slightly, before getting up and walking down the stairs, her two drones following. She went into the living area where the others were waiting for lunch to be cooked by the Night Watcher. Elsword was cleaning his blade, Conwell and giving Aisha a few sly grins. The void princess would scoff and go back to reading her grimoire. Raven was watching both of them with a bemused grin. He was twitching his Nasod arms at intervals and it caught Eve's attention.

''Raven, it's time for your check up.'' She called to the Veteran, who looked behind and gave a nod.

''Something was going on with my arm anyway, it keeps twitching randomly.'' He explained, following the female to the Nasod Equipment table. He raised his arm and it gave a slightly noticeable jerk. Eve nodded and opened the door.

''Do you guys need any help?'' Aisha called. She remembered when Eve had cut off the control from the Nasod controlling Raven's arm and he had to be held down by her chains and a lot of strength was needed.

''No I don't. I'm just fixing the arm controls. He shouldn't be in pain or suddenly lose control.'' Eve explained, glancing at the console once again. Aisha gave a groan.

''Then this idiot is going to be giving me these weird looks.'' She complained, glancing once again. Elsword merely grinned, holding his sword up slightly to let the sunlight glint off it, unnerving Aisha even more.

''He looks like he's gonna kill me,'' she murmured, sweating profusely. Eve stared at her, before turning around.

''Do not worry. Elsword would not do that,'' She reassured and left the room.

Elsword gave a sadistic grin. ''Oh wouldn't I?''

''RENAAA…!''

* * *

The two entered the cellar and Raven hung his overcoat on a hook. Raven sat down in the chair and placed the Nasod arm on the pedestal besides him. Eve positioned herself near the equipment stand, before opening his control case.

''Hm, everything looks fine…'' She muttered, picking up a pair of tweezers and carefully moved aside the microchips held in place loosely. Whilst she was searching, Raven couldn't help think.

''Eve?'' He called.

''What?'' She murmured, eyes focused on the job in front of her.

''Why do you always help me?'' Eve blinked. She looked up and saw orange eyes staring into her golden ones.

''Excuse me? What are you implying?''

''I mean, you could just do it for the sake of it if I ask you, but you always do it when you think I need it.''

''If you are thinking I would rather take you to a Mechanic or Engineer, I cannot. They're unable to comprehend Nasod Technology.'' She replied monotonously. ''Anyway, there is a highly likely chance they will damage your arm and you'd be a hindrance in battle.'' She finished curtly. Raven sighed._ Still the same old rude Eve…_

''I mean, you're always there to tell me instead of I having to come to you. You could also just be just do the job harshly and wouldn't care if I was in pain, but you're careful and never get hurt unless It's unavoidable.'' Eve stayed silent, focusing on the nerve wires.

''Eve, are you careful for a reason?'' Her hand suddenly twitched and the wire she was holding snapped to the side. Raven yelled in pain and bent forward, hissing. Eve immediately clasped her hands over her mouth.

''Bloody hell!'' He groaned loudly, clutching his shoulder which seemed to be shaking in pain.

''I am extremely sorry!'' She apologised. Her hand had twitched on its own accord, did that mean she had the same problem as Raven did?

''I'm okay, d-don't worry about it.'' He answered, trying to push back the pain. ''But I would like you to answer my previous question.'' He saw Eve prepare to carry on working but her placed the tweezers down. ''I think it's better if you do this whilst you're not working.''

''Yes, you're right,'' She replied, moving away from the stand.

''So, why do you take careful precautions with me?'' The Code Nemesis struggled to answer the question. ''You are… a half Nasod and I'm the queen of Nasods. As you presume, a queen has a duty to look after her people. You have a Nasod arm, therefore you are considered as one of my people.'' She explained slowly, unsure of her answer for an unexplained reason.

''Is that it?'' Raven pressed. ''Are you sure that is the right reason? I'm sure a Queen can choose to be around her own type and not.''

''Yes, but that is of my own choice.''

''Yes, but you've been hanging around me a lot lately.''

''That is a matter of opinion,'' Eve replied, looking at the arm again. Raven looked at her, feeling a little frustrated. He decided to ask her the question in his mind.

''Eve, can you fall in love?'' The female's cheeks immediately flushed and she turned away.

''I-I do not know what you are talking about.'' She bluntly informed him.

Raven smirked. ''If you don't understand, why are you blushing?''

Eve glared at him from the corner of her eye. ''That is a mat-''

''It's not a matter of Opinion, Eve. It's a fact.'' He interrupted, resting his cheek on his flesh arm. He gave a smirk at the back of the Nasod Queen, enjoying her reaction.

_Hm, I gotta admit, when she's flustered, she's cute. _He chuckled lightly at his own thoughts. Eve was very pretty to him. He was pretty sure that he liked her, seeing the feelings that he received from him. The same feelings as he would get when he would be with Seris.

''Well, I'm Nasod, I am not programmed to have emotions. So your answer is Negative. I cannot feel 'Love'.'' Eve reasoned, her cheeks had finally gone back to their original colour. She decided to quickly fix Raven's arm, seeing the Nerve wire was loose. She set to work tightening it.

''Hm? You say you're not supposed to have any emotions, but you still do, don't you?'' Raven question, a small smirk on his lips.

_What's with all these questions?! _Eve growled and pulled away from the table.

''Stop with the questions!'' Eve yelled, turning around away from him. Raven blinked.

''Eve, what if you and I were possibly to have feelings for each other?''

Eve jumped, her cheeks turning a crimson red. _W-What is her talking about? Wait why am I stuttering?!_ She balled her hands into fists and took deep breaths. _Okay, just calm down. This is probably not good for your system and to be injured when travelling is unacceptable!_

''I do not have feelings for you as you do not have feelings for me.'' She answered sharply, glaring at the door in front of her. Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her waist and she gasped. Raven leaned to her ear and gave a low chuckle.

''Are you sure about that, Eve?'' He asked, sending a shiver down her spine.

_A-ah, what is this feeling? Why is my heart beating faster than needed? Am I sick? _Eve questioned, holding a hand to her heart, feeling the thumps resonate. She frowned and turned around, pushing the Commander away.

''Stop this! Your arm still needs to get fixed and checked over! Now sit down or else I will not be happy!'' Raven obeyed and sat down, but he couldn't help smile wider.

''You won't be happy? So with the others, you'd set Moby and Remy on them and make sure they have a few bad injuries yet with me, you'd only be unhappy?'' He questioned, earning an icy glare. Eve went back to work on the loose wires. Her cheeks still hadn't gotten back to normal and she couldn't help but think of the only

''Why would it matter to you if I have feelings for you?'' She whispered, staring at the wires.

''Well, would it matter to you if I've had feelings for you for a long time?'' Again, the wire she was holding twitched and he gave another yell of pain. Eve smirked at him. ''I did warn you,'' she informed him and finished up. Raven pouted and held his cheek with his flesh arm. She began to finish up on the wire and replaced the Nasod parts to their respectful area. She then closed the control case and straightened up.

''You have feelings for me?'' She asked, a serious expression on her face. Raven flexed his arm before nodding, standing up as well.

''I've had feelings for a while for you, Eve.''

''Why?'' She shot, crossing her arms over her Nemesis clothes.

''You're pretty, kind, graceful, there are too many good traits of yours to list, because if I did, we'd be here a long time.'' The Veteran answered, a more gentler smile on his lips. Eve looked away from him in embarrassment from the compliments. She felt her hand being clasped and she looked back to see Raven get on one knee.

''I love you, Eve. Will you let me be your commander?'' He asked, head bowed. Eve blinked rapidly, staring at his jet black hair before crouching down to meet his eyes. She raised her arm and Raven looked up, waiting for her reply…

**SMACK!**

''O-Ouch! What was that for?!'' Raven yelled, holding his throbbing cheeks.

''Being the type to bow down does not 'look good on you.' '' She replied, a blank expression on her face. Raven blinked.

''W-what?'' He raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a laugh. ''Who on Earth told you that?''

''I heard Elsword say that to Aisha once.'' She replied, putting away the equipment. Raven frowned. _W-why would he say that to Aisha?! _He wondered, a bemused expression on his features.

''And yes.''

''Yes?'' Eve turned around and a hint of a smile was on her lips.

''Yes. I dub you as my Commander.'' She replied. She walked out, leaving Raven to just figure out what she meant. Eve walked to the staircase and began to climb up, before pausing halfway. Thinking again of the scene, she smiled, resting her arms and head on the sidebar.

''Maybe the Nasod race hasn't died out just yet…''

* * *

_**Well, guys, that was the chapter! I would like to thank **Helringo, Rinkushudo, Ephemeral Sanity, SmileAwai, Alice-Neko321, Arrow-Chan3, Jetsream Girge, AkitaEls, Sryfer and Oceane-Waves** for reviewing! I appreciate it a lot! Next up is LK x CE or Rena X Elsword! Please include in your review which you'd like if you can! Thank you once again for the Reviews and Views!**_

_**Until Next Time!**_

_**-Japan/Aya**_

_**[Update: Friday Thirteenth December 2013 - I noticed a lot of you had wrote in your reviews about accidentally getting the classes mixed up (Sweat Sweat) so I edited them. This was originally CBSxBM But then Vayne told me hated CBS. So yeah.]**_


	4. Haiku

_**Hey guys! So last chapter, I said that it's between LKxEM and Rena x Elsword, BUT it seems that I forgot about the RS x EM! /Shot**_

_**All shooting besides, thanks for the 8 reviews guys! And I've gotten 894 views! Thanks so much!**_

_**So, here it is! Enjoy! **_

_********____**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, nor will I own it in the future, near and far. It is the rightful ownership of KoG and Kill3rCombo.**_

* * *

_LEGEND_

''Talking'', _Thinking, _**Haiku**

* * *

_**Elsword: Love Tales**_

_**Pairing: Elemental Master and Rune Slayer**_

_**Chapter 4: Haiku**_

* * *

''Okay kids, we're gonna be learning some Poetry now!''

''Aww, but Sensei!''

''Hey, Shut up! Do you think I want to teach you this?! Complain and you will get detention!''

''H-Hai, Stella-sensei…''

Elsword rolled his eyes, resting his elbow on the desk before him and placing his cheek on it.

''Jeez, why the heck are we learning poetry in a magic school?'' He muttered, frowning slightly.

On the seat beside him, Aisha frowned. She took education seriously, no matter how useless it was. She clenched her hands and scowled at him, closing her book.

''Poetry can help us in the future!'' She hissed, keeping her eyes on Stella as she explained the uses of Haikus. The Rune Slayer grinned lopsidedly.

''How will it help us in the future? Tell me, Class President Aisha.'' He asked, staring at her with his soft red eyes.

''Because you could want to become a poet in the future!'' She replied sharply. Turning back to the lesson at hand.

''But aren't we here so that we can learn how to use magic?'' He argued, earning a glare from the Elemental Master.

_Geh, he's so annoying! _She thought, trying her best to ignore him.

''Okay, now I want you all to write your own Haiku, guys!'' Stella called and sat at her desk. She sent one last glare. ''And I want every single person to produce at the least two and read them out.'' The students sweat dropped at the severity of her words and immediately set to work.

''Who are you going to do about, Chung?'' A Pyro Knight asked him. The blonde scratched his hair and smiled. ''Oh, someone,'' He answered vaguely, trying not to look at his chosen person.

''Wait, we have to do somebody?'' The Rune Slayer asked, sitting up in his seat. Aisha rolled her eyes and ignored him, setting to work. She was finding this scheme of work easy but to be honest, she didn't really know who to write about.

Oh well. She was the wonderful Aisha. She'd find a way.

* * *

''Okay, guys! Time is up! You shall now be called up to read one of your Haikus!'' Stella called out, closing the book she now held in her hand.

''Eve, get up.''

The Electra stood up and walked to the front. She held out her piece of paper and began to read:

**Sakura Blossom,**

**Flying gently in the wind**

**How I envy you.**

The class politely clapped and she sat back down, still wearing a poker face.

''Hmph, good enough. Rena! Get up!''

The wind sneaker smiled and got up, bounding to the front happily. A few of the more immature boys couldn't help staring at her. Surprisingly, the Rune Slayer was not one of them. He already had his eye on someone. The elf gave a kind smile before glancing at the work she'd produced.

**Super sweet and nice.**

**Your smile is rare but loving**

**Smile again, Blade Master**

Raven blinked, staring at the slightly blushing girl before grinning, his cheeks a soft pink. Rena gave a small bow and bounded back, waving at Raven who gave a nod back. Immediately, a few of the girls in love with him started to whine and send death glares at Rena.

Aisha rolled her eyes. ''Thank goodness it isn't like that for me…''

''Elsword, up!'' Stella yelled at the shocked knight.

''Wha-?!'' Elsword spluttered eyes wide. ''No way!''

''Elsword Seighart! Get the heck up here right now!''

''Okay, Okay! Jeez!'' He replied, dragging his feet as he reached his destination. He glanced at his two pieces of paper before choosing one.

**You're so annoying**

**Why won't you just leave me be?**

**You son of a-**

''DETENTION!'' Stella shrieked as the class immediately started laughing. Elsword smirked at the class before shrugging.

''Whatever man. Detentions don't frighten me.'' He said smoothly and was ordered outside. Stella glared at the door before noticing a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and swiftly read through it, her anger dissipating. A smirk replaced it and she glanced back at the door.

_Well, well. Looks like our little Runey has a secret~ _she thought, turning back to the now quiet class.

''Okay, Marielle! Go up and read!''

* * *

Aisha heard the bell ring and began to pack up her belongings, when Stella summoned her. She walked over and saw the teacher reading the paper she'd picked up when the Elbaka had left the room.

''Yes, Sensei?'' She asked politely. Stella shoved the paper into her face.

''That's for you, now go home or whatever.'' She replied bluntly and went back to her book. Aisha frowned slightly before nodding and leaving the classroom. She stole a glance at the Rune Slayer standing outside idly. He caught Aisha's eye and smirked at her.

'' 'Sup, little Class President?'' He asked, grinning widely. Aisha glared at him, before walking past and looking at the paper. Elsword's smile immediately disappeared and he scowled.

''Give me that!'' He hissed, snatching for the paper. The Elemental Master swiftly moved her hands from his grasp and carried on reading. Elsword swore as she widened her eyes, jaw slacking, her cheeks slightly flushed red and she looked at him.

''D-did you…?'' She struggled to form her words properly and Elsword sighed.

''Yeah, it's mine.''

''So… you…?'' She mumbled again. Elsword gave a swift nod. Aisha glanced back at the paper and smiled slightly. She crossed her arms.

''So, looks like my Magic has finally reached your heart, huh? You've fallen for me because of my greatness!'' She crowed, a large obnoxious smile on her lips. Elsword frowned and scoffed.

''Yeah right. Why don't you go get a good rack and we'll see then.'' He chuckled, hands crossed. Aisha's face immediately went red and she growled. ''B-Baka! Don't say stuff like that!'' She hit him on his head and he yowled.

''Ouch, Aisha that hurt!''

''Shut up El-bak- Uwah! What are you doing?!'' Her face had turned a rosy red at the embarrassment.

''Come on! I'm taking you as a hostage!'' He replied and began to carry her off.

''Elsword, that's stupid! And you need to go to that detention!''

''So what?! I don't care about detentions!'' He answered.

''Elbaka! Don't go breaking school rules!'' Bonk.

''Ow! Stop hitting me!''

As they went off, the paper slipped out of Aisha's grasp and fell onto the ground for all to see.

**Miss Class President**

**You've stolen my heart away**

**Will you be mine?**

* * *

_**Okay, thanks to **Helringo, Alice-Neko321, Arrow-chan3, AkitaEls, xXCode AngelXx, Jetstream Girge, RavenKhaotic and Voltair23 **for reviewing! Okay, next up is either Lord Knight and Code Empress or Rena and Esword, suggested by **Elesia**! Please tell me if there's a certain Rena x Elsword pairing you don't like please, **Elesia!** It would be very helpful!**_

_**So anyway, I hope you've enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon, but it might be a bit late, since I'm on Christmas Holidays and on Holidays I upload a lot less.**_

_**Reviews, follows and favourites are greatly appreciated! I will also answer any questions or Concerns!**_

_**Ja ne!**_

_**-Japan/Aya**_

_**[EDIT: Friday 20th December 2013- Oh wow! I just logged on and I've gotten over 1, 000 views! 1,134 to be exact! Thanks a lot!]**_


	5. Love Code

**_Ah ha, I enjoyed the Winter break too much~!_**

**_SORRY! I was going to go to the library to write up the next chapter, but I was too lazy, eh he he...n.n''_**

**_Thanks so much for the reviews! This story has hit 70th Place on reviews! Yes, it doesn't seem that much, but seeing that there's over 1,000 Stories, it's really good for me! _**

**_Okay, this time it's LK x CEm [It said CE so I'm guessing that's who it is...], as requested by_**_ Elesia**!**_**_ Enjoy! ^^_**

**_XxTODAY'S STORY SHOUTOUTxX: _******_Day to Day, **By Vayne358! A compilation of Pairings, but he also does lemons! He also helped inspire me for this chapter.**_

* * *

_LEGEND_

''Talking'', _Thinking._

* * *

_**Elsword: Love Tales**_

_**Pairing: Lord Knight and Code Empress**_

_**Chapter 5: Love Code**_

* * *

The Elgang had finally beaten the demon Ran.

It was a tough and enduring battle, but with the combined forces of the Seven, they were able to free Aren from the hold and help end the demon war. The Tactical Trooper offered for them to live with him in a mansion, the others agreeing.

The villagers of Hamel were grateful and they were recognised as Heroes of Elrios, returning the El to its respective place, stopping the Nasod invasion of Velder and ending a war. So now, rewarded for their efforts, decided to relax and enjoy the peace they'd brought.

The group were about to go out, deciding to go to Hamel Bay for some fun in the sun, but a certain Empress just watched.

Eve sat on the sofa, watching as the group packed swim suits and sun cream by Rena. She'd wanted to go into the water as well, but she was afraid of the saltwater doing damage to her Nasod body.

But also, because she was shy.

She didn't want to show her small figure around, seeing how the Dimension Witch and Grand Archer had better assets then herself. She'd feel embarrassed, but that wasn't the only feeling.

_I feel as if I'd feel insecure at the beach if I went out in a swimsuit, _The Nasod wondered, feeling her braided side bun. _ Or because I feel feelings of what is love towards Elsword?_

As much as it confused her, the Empress was in love. Ever since she'd been awakened from her centuries long slumber, when they'd fought the Ancient Nasod King, up to now. She'd had plenty of time to search her mainframe and confirmed it.

_Had a code been instructed to keep hidden until now? Why is it that I am able to feel love when I am a Nasod?_

''Eve, you coming?'' Elsword called to her, having unequipped his armour. Eve could see the muscle in his arms and she was extremely thankful she was not able to blush.

''Yes. I am already ready.'' She replied, standing up. Rena grabbed her bag and looked in.

''Oh no you're not! You haven't packed a swimming costume!'' She grabbed Eve's hand, ignoring the protests and led her into her room to help. Elsword blinked as he watched the two, a bemused expression on his face.

''Elsword! Come help with these drinks!'' Elesis yelled at him.

''Coming, sis!''

''So, what's with the no swimsuit thing? I'm pretty sure you can go swimming,'' Rena asked the Code who was now sitting on her bed.

''I do not know what will happen if my body's in saltwater.'' She replied, earning a light scoff.

''Yeah right, Eve. You know your body can handle water.'' Rena replied, eyeing a polka dot one-piece. '' Now what's the real reason?''

''…'' Eve looked away, a slightly shy expression on her features. Rena looked at her with a bemused expression, before realising what she meant and gasped, dropping the swimsuit.

''Eve, you're in love? Aw, that's so cute!'' Rena squealed, holding the Naasod's hands.

''Be quiet, Rena! Elsword and the others will hear!'' She warned. Rena grinned.

''So it's Elsword?''

''Wh-what? How do you know?'' She asked, golden eyes widening slightly. Rena gave a sly grin, crossing her arms.

''You just said Elsword and the others. You could've just said the others.'' She explained, rifling through the clothes again.

''Yes, I like Elsword. And I do not want to wear a swimsuit, it will be embarrassing.'' She sighed, closing her eyes.

''Look, if you like Elsword, I suggest that you wear the swimsuit! It'll probably confirm his feelings or make him fall for you!'' The Grand Archer told her, looking at a certain Swim wear which caught her eye.

''Okay, this is what'll happen…!''

* * *

''Wow, the water's so clear!'' Aisha gasped eyes wide at the beauty of the beach.

''Yup, this is Hamel. It's pretty natural.'' Chung told them, putting on a pair of shades. Elsword was holding the cooled drinks whilst Raven held the activities, Chung held some of the bags, although Elesis insisted she'll carry her own. Elsword was wearing a white shirt and red shorts, a pair of shades sitting on his forehead. Aisha was wearing a top, her purple one-piece underneath. Rena wore a tank top and shorts accompanied with a Sunhat, catching a lot of attention from the males. Raven wore a t-shirt, with dark blue tracksuits, Chung wore swimming trunks and a light blue shirt. Elesis wore a white sundress and red sunhat whilst Ara wore the same, but in Orange. Eve was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and denim shorts. She clutched her bag tightly, feeling nervous. The group chose a good space which was fairly peaceful and plonked their belongings there.

''Okay! Let's change into our swimsuits and hit the beach!'' Ara cheered, pumping a fist into the air. Aisha and the males who wanted to swim took off their shirts and went in straightaway. Eve felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched Elsword take his shirt off.

_He has very well-toned muscles… _She thought, eyes stuck on the sight of his abs. Elsword saw her staring at him and tilted his head. ''Eve? What's the matter?'' He asked her, jump scaring her to look away.

''It is nothing to worry about.'' She informed him, rubbing her forearm awkwardly. Elsword nodded, before going off to swim for a while. Rena said she was going to look after the stuff and quickly turned to Eve when they'd gone.

''Okay, remember what I told you?'' She asked, green eyes trained on her Golden ones. Eve gave a quick nod, fists clenched in determination.

''So I just need to wear this?'' She queried, holding up the bag and lowering when she was given a nod in response. She breathed out deeply and she quickly summoned Oberon and Ophelia.

''Oberon. For your efforts, you may enjoy yourself. However, do not damage your system in any way or you shall be punished.'' Oberon gave a nod and went off to go explore. ''Ophelia, please help me with my clothes,'' She ordered and the two went into the dressing room.

* * *

Elsword held a hand up to his eyes, the sun in his line of view.

_Hn, where's eve? _ He thought, noticing that she'd been gone for a while now. He could spot Rena relaxing with a drink of El coke besides her. He felt water hit his skin and turned to see Chung smirking at him, hands submerged in the water. He gave a sly smile and scooped up the water, throwing it on the Guardian's face. He yelled and began to splutter from the saltiness, the females laughing at him.

Elsword chuckled, before a noise caught his attention and looked around. Immediately, his jaw went slack and his eyes widened.

Eve was wearing a two-piece bikini that was a light cream, and red edges. Her hair was let down and her crown was gone. Her eyes seemed to spark and she wore a light gold see-through cloth around her waist, tied on her hip. The way she walked, the way she blinked, the way she smiled, this all caught Elsword's attention.

And damn, did he think she was hot!

Eve looked at the staring Red head and smiled, giving a small shy wave. He blinked and gave a small one back, smirking. The girls went up to her and immediately began to compliment.

''Wow, Eve, you look so pretty!''

''You've got your hair down, amazing!''

Rena gave a content smile and gave a thumbs up at the glancing Nasod.

The group played in the water for a while, before going off to get some lunch. Eve was about to go back to the dressing room to change, when a hand grabbed hers.

''Eh?'' She turned around and was met with soft Ruby eyes.

''Don't change.'' He said, a slightly serious expression on his face.

''B-But, we're going to eat…'' She couldn't help stammer, he was so close to her. He pulled her closer and her cheeks heated up, though showed no sign of it.

''Eve, you know, I know, there's no point in denying it.'' He murmured to her, a smile appearing. ''I've seen how you look at me Eve, how your gaze lingers when everybody else has stopped looking, how you always asked me for help…'' Eve looked away. So she'd been found out, without even knowing herself.

''I'm guessing it's not the same…'' She tried to say in an emotionless voice, but there was a slight waver to it. She walked forward, but she was grabbed again, spun around and lips fell upon her own.

Her eyes went wide and she felt her heart beating immensely fast. She soon found herself smiling and went along with it, pressing their lips together even more.

They stayed together like that, before being forced to pull apart from lack of Oxygen. The two were breathing heavily and looking at each other, Topaz staring into Ruby. He leaned in and lightly breathed on her ear.

''I love you Eve, with all of my heart. From the first slap you've given me, to now, for eternity.'' He whispered to her, serious as always. But Eve didn't mind. She smiled.

''You're always serious, aren't you?'' She asked him, eyebrow raised.

''Well, I was enjoying myself today, for you.''

''Today?'' She asked. Elsword grinned.

''So you want me to be like this more?''

''If you can.'' She said, slipping her hand into his. He tightened his grip and the two went off to the join the others and tell them of their new relationship. Eve placed a hand over her chest and gave a smile.

_This feeling… It's not a virus… It's part of my Being…._

_Code Love…_

* * *

**_1,495 Views, guys! I'm really happy about that! And I hope you like this chapter!_**

**_I'd like to thank _**_HanaEve, Jetstream Girge, Rinkushido, Helringo, Alice-Neko321, AikitaEls, Arrow-Chan3 and Guest [Whoever you are! :3] **For reviewing!**_

_**I'll also reply to any questions you guys have! And I'll give out story shoutouts, PM me if you want me to!**_

_**For the next chapter, since RS X EM's been done last chapter, I'll do DC X CEm, which **Rinkushido** requested!**_

_**Ja Ne for now~!**_

_**-Aya-Chan**_


End file.
